Get Famous
by PrincessPika
Summary: Ty Lee had to get a job somehow, and her manager threw her into a room with a guy who claims to 'fulfill her wish'. Loosely based on the first chapter of Love Celeb. Rated for Lemon.


**Get Famous!**

Hey, Pika-chan here!I felt like writing a lemon, so here it is.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**

ME NO OWNIE Avatar!!

Based slightly on Love Celeb(The 1st chapter)

* * *

"To get a job, Ty Lee, you need to EARN it!" Her manager said, his gold eyes looking at the crying 15 year old brunette.

"B-but.. I'm a really good actress! I'm flexible!" Ty Lee protested, glaring.

"You know what, you have a few job interviews. Go sleep with an influencial man, then you'll get a nice job." Her manager said, pushing Ty Lee into the floor.

"W-what is this?" Ty Lee asked, walking around. It smelled like sex and drugs.

"Mmm, yeah baby!" came a voice as two girls attempted to give some guy a lapdance.

"Ok then, I'm scarred." Ty Lee muttered, running away.

"Where are you going?" asked a guy, smirking at her.

"Out of here." Ty Lee answered, glaring.

"I'm Sokka, and you are?" Sokka asked, holding his hand out.

"Ty Lee." Ty Lee answered, shaking his hand, and looking around.

"Ty Lee, huh? Pretty name for a beautiful girl." Sokka muttered, pushing her into a room.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Ty Lee asked, her eyes wide.

"Having sex with you." Sokka answered, pushing her on a bed.

"W-why?" Ty Lee asked, her grey eyes following Sokka.

"You came here to get a nice job, right?" Sokka asked, smirking at her.

"More or less." Ty Lee answered.

"Then let's get started." Sokka whispered, pressing his lips against hers.

"Sokka." Ty Lee whispered as they broke for air. _/Now that I can see him, he's HOT! Tan skin, nice hair, hot body... this is gonna be good./_ she thought, smirking, as she kissed Sokka passionately.

**(Lemon Start)**

Sokka slid off his shirt and pants, Ty Lee doing the same with her own clothes. Grey eyes met blue, as Sokka tackled Ty Lee onto a bed, pressing kisses down her neck.

"Mmmm." She moaned, as Sokka left hickeys down her neck and collarbone.

Moving his hands, Sokka unclasped her bra, her large boobs bouncing out, taunting him. Quickly, Sokka kissed one, licking and teasing the nipple. His hand brushed against her pale stomach, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. He put his mouth on her breast, licking and sucking, listening to Ty Lee's moans. Smirking, he put a hickey in the valley of her breasts, and moved onto the other one, licking and teasing.

His hands kneaded her chest, squeezing and groping. His eyes met Ty Lee's half lidded, erotic galnce, as he continued kissing and licking her flat stomach.

"My turn, Sexy." Ty Lee whispered seductively, pushing Sokka down below her, as she pressed her body tightly against his, feeling the shiver as her naked body connected with his. She pressed her lips against his chest and neck, licking and scraping. She smirked as she saw the tent of his boxers impatiently waiting for her to grope.

"Take them off." Sokka growled, his eyes misty with lust.

"Not yet, Sokka." she said sternly, letting her wet core hover above his clothed erection. Moaning, Sokka glared at the girl. Evil, pure pure evil.

Impatiently, Ty Lee ripped his pants off, licking nad bobbing her head, Sokka's cheeks red, his heart rate incresing under the pleaure. He flipped Ty Lee over, and explored her sex with his mouth, sucking on her sweet spot.

"I want you in me." Ty Lee whispered, begging.

Sokka forced himself into the brunette, both of them moaning at the impact. Thrusting himself in and out of her, Sokka looked at Ty Lee. Still smiling, still looking like some kind of sex queen.

"Sokka!" Ty Lee screamed as she hit her climax, spilling her juices all over him.

"Hn." Sokka grunted, as he lay on her, both of them panting.

"What is your dream job?" Sokka asked her, as she pressed herself against him, resting.

"I wanted to be an acrobat." Ty Lee admitted.

"Wanted?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. I want something else now." Ty Lee said smiling.

"What?" Sokka curiously asked.

"You." She answered, kissing him, and repeating their previous activity.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Sorry for the sucky ending, I just felt like writing a lemon... my Inner was bugging me. LOL

-Pika-chan


End file.
